


Thunderstorms

by gayzytown



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, Thunderstorms, fear of storms, he fear !!, him gud, robert is the support, sporto do a spook !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayzytown/pseuds/gayzytown
Summary: Sportacus takes refuge from the storm in Robbie's lair





	Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> a request for anon !!! this was so fun nd sad 2 write :c hope u enjoy !!

Robbie awoke very suddenly to the sound of frantic pounding on the cold metal of his lair and before he could comprehend what was happening, he was across the room scurrying up the ladder to open the lid-like entrance.

With shaky, tired hands, he pushed it open and pulled himself through the top, his eyes locking in contact with uneasy, ocean blue ones. Thunder rumbled somewhere far off and Sportacus’s body shook, he took a big gulp and gave Robbie a very nervous smile.

“Robbie could you… help me, please?” he whimpered. Robbie’s villain mentality slipped away at the soft desperation of the elf’s cracking voice.

“Uh, yeah, sure, of course, what do you need?”

Sportacus took a moment to compose himself, straightening his vest, tugging softly on the hem of his shirt and clearing his throat.

“There’s a… thunderstorm,” he paused, and for a short while his eyes were terrified and flew from Robbie’s own cloudy eyes to the ground. “My… airship is too unstable to stay in, and usually I just… fly away, but I didn’t check the weather.” Sportacus’s delicate expression turned to one of anger. “I didn’t check the weather and so I didn’t have time to leave before it hit. I always check the weather. I don’t… know what’s wrong with me,” his voice cracked again, and he turned his head completely away from the tall villain. 

“Oh, uh, do you need a place to stay during the storm? Don’t worry about the weather thing, we all forget things sometimes, no worries,” Robbie tried awkwardly. Sportacus looked thankful, and turned back to Robbie.

“I’m really sorry to have to ask you. I’m just… a little, um, scared of thunderstorms, and I didn’t want… I didn’t want the kids to see. It’s embarrassing…”

“Oh, yeah, I understand,” Robbie said, and he gave Sportacus a small, unsure nod and gestured for Sportacus to follow him down the ladder. With a thankful but anxious sigh the elf climbed down after him.

Sportacus immediately set to pacing back in forth in an odd patrol of the lounge. Robbie stood and watched him for a while, and then moved to his chair and sat down, spreading himself across the soft fabric and watching the elf move for an uncomfortable length of time. There was a crash of thunder, this time much louder and closer than before, and Sportacus turned towards the sky. His ears seemed to perk under his hat and his lip quivered with a substantial fear. Robbie sat up, a soft panic in his heart from seeing the strong hero so scared.

“You okay, Sport?” he asked. Sportacus looked back towards him, and forced a nervous laugh.

“Of course! It’s just a little…storm,” he said, turning to the sky again, his soft face tight and set. Robbie moved himself to the edge of the chair.

“Why don’t you come sit over here, Sportacus?” he asked. Sportacus turned and looked at the empty space on the chair, a subtle confusion mixing with the fear on his face. The thunder crashed again and, as if they had a mind of their own, Sportacus’s legs carried him to the chair and he sat next to Robbie, pulling himself into the soft fabric of the chair and of Robbie’s vest.

“I know it’s an immature and irrational fear, I’m sorry to bug you with this, Robbie,” he mumbled, hiding his face.

“Oh no, it’s not irrational or immature. I completely understand being scared of things that may seem that way, I’m scared of like… the dark, the lobsters, and forks, all sorts of things. I’m sorry you have to deal with this,” Robbie answered, giving Sportacus a soft pat on the back. Sportacus leaned into the contact.

“Thank you, Robbie. You don’t mind if I… hug you a little, do you?” he asked. Robbie sat silently for a while, his eyes blinking dully and confusedly.

“No,” he said, and sat stiffly as Sportacus pushed himself up and wrapped his strong arms around Robbie. The thunder rang out again, and Sportacus shook and hid his head under Robbie’s thin body. He whimpered, but immediately tried to cover it up with a cough. He shook with every pitter-patter of the rain against the roof as if every drop pelted his body and hammered into his delicate heart. Hiis jaw clenched and he shut his eyes tightly as he used Robbie’s arms wrapped around him as a shield against the lightning and the fear. Robbie watched him sadly and wondered if the thin layer of water on Sportacus’s face was sweat or tears.

“Are you okay, Sportacus?” he asked, gently squeezing the elf’s shoulder, trying to offer some sort of physical reassurance. Sportacus opened his eyes and, as if he’d forgotten Robbie was there, turned to the tall man with surprise.

“…yes, it’s just…” he buried his face again, and covered his ears. “When I was little, I’d stay with my dad in his airship sometimes and the storms… they were always so loud and they shook the whole ship and lightning was blinding, I just,” he paused and readjusted his tight grip on Robbie’s midsection. “I can’t stand the sounds, and the lights, and the…”

He felt Robbie’s comforting hold on him shift, and for a moment he sat up in a full-blown panic before he saw that Robbie had only leaned over to grab some earmuffs from the table by the chair. “Try these,” Robbie told him, offering a small and sad smile. Sportacus took the earmuffs and put them on.

He smiled genuinely at the immediate difference in the intensity of the storm’s sounds, and at the comforting orange fabric around his sensitive, pointed ears.

“Better?” he heard Robbie say, very faintly, and he nodded, gently lowering himself back into the cushion next to Robbie. Thunder crashed very softly in the background, and he closed his eyes and imagined it was miles and miles away from him, his home, and the people he loved. And the people who loved him, he thought as he felt Robbie gently squeeze his hand.

“Thank you,” he said.

“You’re welcome,” Robbie answered.


End file.
